


Sunflower

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Valentines prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, I literally suck at trying to figure out tags, M/M, Valentines, and all the things, and buys him and chris cute valentines, but basically Buck thinks about the love that he feels for Eddie, its pure sap, sap, valentines day date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: From plsstopyelling on tumblr <3:Valentine's Day prompt?Buck being super romantic and buying eddie a big bouquet and fancy chocolate. It's not really a prompt but eddie deserves flowers.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Valentines prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155398
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donut247hey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donut247hey/gifts).



Buck and Eddie have a date. On Valentine’s Day. 

This wouldn’t be such a big deal if the last time Buck went on a Valentine’s date didn’t end up with him in the hospital because he choked on a piece of bread. He really, really doesn’t want to repeat that experience again, thank you very much. 

To say that he’s nervous... well, he’ll openly admit that he is. He’s been nervous all week because Eddie is the one who asked him out. It wasn’t just your run of the mill “Hey, Buck, do you want to hang out on Valentine’s day this year? Like as bros?” 

No, God isn’t that kind. Buck could handle hanging out as bros on Valentine’s day, no problem. 

Instead, the other night, after Christopher had gone to bed and they were chilling on the couch with a couple of beers in hand, Eddie asked him if he would be his Valentine. 

Part of Buck wants to claim that Eddie was under the influence of alcohol, that it was a joke, that Eddie wasn’t serious about it. 

But _then_ Eddie got nervous when they were on shift together next. Whenever they were alone, just the two of them, Eddie would ask where Buck wanted to go, if he wanted the date to be fancy or not, just trying to figure out what they were going to do on their Valentine’s date. 

On their first date.

Look, Buck isn’t going to come out here and say that he’s been in love with him since the day that he and Eddie met. He’s not. 

Bucks not exactly sure when he fell in love with Eddie. 

It wasn’t love at first sight by any means. No, that would have been too easy. 

He didn’t wake up one day and decide that he loves him. 

It happened slowly, like the way that snow melts at the top of the mountain, turns into a stream that turns into a creek. That creek turns into a river that floods its way through valleys and rips its way down waterfalls. 

For Buck, it started out small. It might have even started as a flurry in the sky, minuscule and cold. Then, as the seasons changed, it warmed and, slowly made its way out to sea. 

It probably would have been a little easier to process if it was love at first sight or if he just woke up one day and knew that he was in love with Eddie. 

Maybe then he wouldn’t have taken quite so long to come to terms with it. Maybe if he had just known, he wouldn’t have spent so much time second-guessing it. Maybe he would have been able to tell him sooner. 

The thing about Eddie is he’s thoughtful in ways that Buck has never experienced. He invites Buck along on adventures with Christopher. He invites him over just because and makes sure that Buck is comfortable. He pulls Buck out of his comfort zone, and if he’s honest he didn’t realize he had very many of those left. 

Eddie leaves Christopher with his Abuela when he thinks there’s something going on with Buck, especially now, after the lawsuit. He sits down with him over beers and he has this inexplicable way of making Buck feel seen and heard. 

If Buck thinks about it long enough, Eddie has shown him throw small acts of love how he loves him. Whether or not it’s a familial type of love, Buck isn’t sure. 

What Buck is sure about though, is Eddie made the first move. He’s not the type of person to try to one-up Eddie, by any means, but if Eddie is going through the effort to make the evening special, then by God, is Buck going to try and make it special too. 

Maybe, just maybe, Buck is thinking too hard about everything. Maybe this isn’t love that he’s feeling. Maybe the date is just a stupid joke. Maybe Eddie doesn’t actually like him, he just doesn’t want to be alone on Valentine’s Day... again. 

Look, Buck also doesn’t want to be alone on Valentine’s day. It’s hard enough having to walk through Target and see all of the shelves lined with red and hearts and enough chocolate to put someone in a coma. 

There is a good rebuttal for this being a stupid joke, too. Eddie isn’t cruel. Buck knows Eddie, on a deep and fairly intimate level. You don’t spend years of your life working with someone in such close proximity and not pick up on a trait like that. 

If it isn’t love, then what is it? 

Look, Buck cared for Abby, sure. He had feelings for Ali that felt pretty close to love. He loves his sister, he loves his team, his family. 

Whatever he’s feeling, he’s not sure he’s ever felt it before. These feelings are for Eddie. 

He just hopes that Eddie feels the same. 

So, Buck gets dressed up. He puts on a white button-down shirt, his best pair of slacks, (that he recently got tailored, thank you very much), and a red tie. He puts on a nice pair of dress shoes that have been sitting in his closet for a while and an overcoat just to complete the look. 

Was this too much? It felt like, with Eddie, this could be too much. 

Oh well, he was dressed. He wasn’t going to wear sneakers out on their first date, even if he didn’t know where they were going.

On his way over to Eddie’s, he stops at the store. He gets two obnoxious bouquets of flowers, one for Eddie and one for Carla, who is watching Chris tonight. He picks out some chocolates and picks up a few cards, with every intention of writing some sort of over-the-top, cheesy message in them. They deserved it. 

He also picks up a stuffed dinosaur that’s holding a heart that says **be mine** for Christopher, because he immediately thought of him when he saw it and the kid deserves to be spoiled every now and then. 

He checks out at the store, then hops in his Jeep. He pulls out a pen from his work bag and pulls out Christophers card first. 

_Chris,  
I think you are dinomite, and you make my heart saur  
Love,  
Your Bucky_

He adds a few little hearts on the envelopes and puts Christopher’s valentines together in one bag before he moves on to Carla’s card. 

He pulls out Carla’s card, which simply says _I LOVE YOU_ on the front because it’s Carla. He could tell her that he loved her without it being weird. Carla was Carla and she made sure that everyone in her life knew that they were loved. He loves her to the moon and back. She’s been there for him through it all. He can only imagine how thrilled she is to be watching Chris tonight so that he and Eddie can actually go on a date, like she’s been hinting at for the last year or so, bless her. 

_Carla,  
Thanks for being there through it all. Thanks for always being a constant light in all of our lives. I hope you have a great Valentine’s day. You are the tricera-tops  
Love,  
Buck._

He kinda wants to stick to the dinosaur theme with Eddie, he’s just not sure how. He could just do something that’s cheesy in general, but he’s not entirely sure what to put. The card itself isn’t too sappy. It has two little cactus’ on it that says _stuck on you_ , which he thought was pretty cute and not over the top. There were some that had full-on love declarations, and he was ready to throw the idea of getting Eddie a card completely out the window until he saw this one. 

Buck was stuck on Eddie. He had been since he met him, but especially since he and Ali broke up. Eddie was there. He was there through his leg injury, he was there, pulling him out of bed after the embolism. He was there even after Buck almost lost his kid in a tsunami.

He sat there for a few minutes, trying to decide what to write on Eddie’s card. What works but isn’t too over the top? What will Eddie find cute and thoughtful?

_Dear Eddie,  
I guess you can say that I’ve been stuck on you the last few years. You and Chris mean a lot to me, and I’m excited to actually go on a date with you. Looking forward to more in the future.  
Love,  
Buck. _

_P.S. You can thank google for this awful dinosaur pun (it was UNDER KIDS DINO PUNS I SWEAR). you give me a massive T-rextion. _

Maybe the last part was a little too much, but it was Eddie after all. They share inappropriate jokes from time to time and Buck thinks he’ll think it’s funny. 

He puts Eddie’s card and chocolates in another bag, then drives to the Diaz house. 

He pulls into Eddie’s driveway beside his truck and heads up to the door. His palms are a little sweaty and he’s nervous. More nervous than he actually thought he’d be. 

He doesn’t even make it to the door before it’s opened for him. 

“Bucky!” Chris says with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Hey, Superman, Happy Valentine’s Day,” Buck says and hands him the small bag of Valentine’s he got him. 

“For me?” He asks, happily taking it. 

“Yep,” Buck assures and steps into the house.

“Well, don’t you look nice,” Carla says with a grin, coming to help him with the door. 

“These are for you,” he hums, handing Carla one of the bouquets. 

“Oh, darling, you didn’t have to get me anything,” she says, taking them with a smile. 

“Oh, and I got you this,” he says and hands her the bag of chocolates and the card he got for her. 

“Thank you,” she says with a smile, walking into the kitchen with him. “He’s still getting ready.”

“Okay,” Buck says, feeling his cheeks flush pink. 

“You look very handsome,” she tells him and pats his cheek. 

“Thanks,” he says, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Do you want me to let him know you’re here?” She asks like she could sense how nervous he was. Why did Carla have to be so damn perceptive? He loves her. 

“No, no, I can do it,” he says, but immediately regrets it. Was it weird to go into Eddies room to tell him that he was there? Should his mouth be this dry? Should he be this nervous? 

Carla gives him a gentle push, and that’s all it takes for him to head in the direction of his bedroom. The door is shut, so he knocks on it. 

“Come in,” he hears Eddie say from the other side, so he pushes it open and leans against the door frame. 

“Hey,” Buck announces his arrival. 

“Hey,” Eddie says, turning around with a smile on his face. 

Eddie looks... he looks amazing. Buck can’t help but let his gaze linger over the suit that he’s wearing. It’s dark grey, the perfect contrast to Buck’s black, and he’s wearing a tie that is red and black striped, just hanging, waiting to be tied. The whole look is... it’s doing things to Buck. 

“Wow, you look amazing,” Buck says before he horribly embarrasses himself by just staring. By the looks of it, Eddie is just as caught up in Buck’s attire. 

“So do you,” Eddie says, reaching up to smooth down a few stray hairs. 

“Thanks,” he replies with a soft smile. “Oh, here, these are for you,” he says, offering out the treats that he brought him. “There’s, uh, there are flowers in the kitchen for you too.”

“Buck, you didn’t have to buy me flowers,” he tells him earnestly, setting the gift bag on his dresser so that he could finish getting ready. 

“I know, but I wanted to,” he says, then steps into his room to help him with his tie. 

“Dad! Dad, look at what Bucky got me!” Chris says proudly, holding out the dinosaur Buck bought. 

“Wow, míjo, that’s awesome,” Eddie says with a smile, then turns to give Buck an affectionate look. His heart melts a little for it. 

“Thanks, Buck!” Chris says, coming into hug his legs. Buck lets go of Eddie’s tie and moves down to hug Christopher. 

“Of course, buddy,” he smiles. 

Eddie looks into his bag and pulls out the card. He smiles at the chocolates and sets them down on the dresser, pulling out his card. 

He looks at the front of the card for a moment, then glances at Buck with a fond, loving expression before he opens it. His smile grows a little wider, and then he snorts, presumably when he reads the comment Buck wrote on the bottom. 

“Thanks, Buck,” he says and pulls him into a hug.

“Of course, Eds,” he says, hugging him back. 

Christopher pulls Buck out into the living room after that, so that Eddie can finish getting ready. It doesn’t take him much longer, seeing as though he was mostly put together, minus his shoes and his tie. Buck stands up when Eddie comes back into the living room, and ruffles Christopher’s hair. 

“You ready?” Buck asks, looking at Eddie. 

“Yeah, let me just grab my keys,” he says with a smile. 

He grabs his keys from the island in the kitchen, then comes back with a grin on his face. 

“What?” Buck asks, smiling back at him. 

“Nothing, just the flowers,” he says, gesturing back. “Sunflowers are my favorite.”

Buck looks down at his feet, smiling bashfully. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fully considering adding a chapter to this, but I haven't decided yet. <3 Let me know what you think!


End file.
